deathnotefandomcom-20200223-history
Death Note: Kira Game
Death Note: Kira Game (デスノート キラゲーム, Desu Nōto Kira Gēmu; stylized in Japan as DEATH NOTE キラゲーム) is a Japan-exclusive Nintendo DS game by Konami. It includes nineteen playable characters, multiplayer mode, a story mode that reviews the series' first half, and an extras gallery for the sound test and character art. The game was released in March 18, 2008. Gameplay Kira Game is a strategy game where the player takes on the role of Kira or L. These are just titles, as any character can be Kira or L. The player will attempt to deduce who their enemy is (Kira will try to uncover L's identity and vice-versa). This will play out in 3 phases: Investigation, where the player will discuss the case and clues with other characters; Voting, where each member of the investigation team casts a vote on who they suspect is L or Kira based on the player's performance in the previous phase; L/Kira, where the player can either focus their investigation on one member to see if they are Kira (L part) or force a member off of the team (Kira part). As L or Kira, you must punish your opponent before you lose (die, get arrested, or are the last one standing). You take turns speaking and saying who you think may or may not be Kira. This costs proposal points (which you get back on your turn) and increases and/or decreases a person's Suspicion (red) or Trust Level (blue). People with checks are more likely to be voted out as Kira. A high trust level makes a person less likely to argue with the person they trust. In addition, Kira also has a supporter. Kira Of the two roles, Kira has the most advantages. When someone's trust towards you is 100%, they will give you a hint as to who isn't L, or who may be L. Not only can you vote a person off as Kira, you can kill who you think L might be. If you kill someone who isn't L, your max proposal points are halved. L L can check to see if a person is Kira after voting takes place. If a person has an X, they aren't Kira. If someone has 2 circles, they are. After voting takes place, if you arrest someone who's not Kira, your max proposal points drop by twenty. Game-play Modes Story Mode The story mode covers the events from when L reveals himself to the NPA to the time of L's death. Obtaining 16 apples also unlocks a bonus chapter where L deduces that the 13-Day Rule is fake. Single Mode This is a free mode where the player may play alone as either Kira or L as any character they have unlocked. The player may also choose their CPU opponents. Multiplayer Mode Up to two people may play using two separate cartridges. Players are restricted to characters the furthest player has unlocked. The game does not utilize Wi-Fi compatibility. Characters Playable :L's last name is shown in-game. To prevent spoilers, every letter after the L is scribbled over. Single and Multiplayer modes come with a Random button on the character selection screen. Non-playable *Ryuk *Rem However, Ryuk still appears as an "adviser" in-between turns, telling the player how L or Kira may behave. (L generally attempts to gain the trust of everyone while his accusations are mainly flung at one person, Kira usually gains the trust of one or two people in particular while his accusations are usually aimed at various people.) Unlockables While the majority of unlockable characters are obtained from beating the first chapter containing that character in Story Mode, the following characters must have the necessary amount of apples to be unlocked: Near: Get 5 apples. Mello: Get 10 apples. Teru: Get 15 apples. Neo Light: Get all 20 apples. (Obtainable only after Bonus Episode 12, unlocked after getting 18 apples, has been cleared) Special Abilities For 80 proposal points, a character can use their Special Ability. Special Abilities vary depending on the character. Trivia *Light and L's seiyu narrated the TV commercial for Kira Game. *Neo Light is simply Light with his Kira-deranged face and the coat he used in the first and Yotsuba arcs. See also *L the Prologue to Death Note: Spiraling Trap This article still needs improvement. Please help out by filling what info you know on '''Death Note: Kira Game'.'' Category:Video Games